


All The Lonely People

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do they all belong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Lonely People

She’s babbling again and he wishes she would stop; he has work to do, and time is ticking out.

“You look sad,” she says, and that gets his attention. “When you think he can’t see you.”

He looks up from his microscope, spares a brief glance for John across the room. She’s deducing him, and it’s as if he actually sees her for the first time.

His brain stalls momentarily, trying to process the new information. Is that how longing feels, he wonders?

He, Sherlock Holmes, doesn’t know. And yet he’s prepared to trust her with his life, and more.


End file.
